


Kiss And Tell

by amathela



Category: The Office - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-16
Updated: 2010-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-16 17:46:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/542153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amathela/pseuds/amathela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five kisses that may or may not have happened while filming Male Prima Donna.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss And Tell

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for the Subtle Sexuality webisodes.

_#1 - Ryan and Kelly_

 

"Ryan," Kelly says. "We're, like, totally in public."

It's not true, exactly, because the annex isn't really public, even when the office is full. It's part of why Kelly likes it, even if sometimes she misses out on all the really good gossip. And it's not like she _cares_ , but she has to protest, because it's what guys expect, it's what girls are supposed to do.

"So?" is all Ryan says, and his hand moves lower, and, okay, it's not like she blames him, her ass looks totally awesome today. But that's not the point. The point is -

Okay, the point is, he's kissing her neck, in that spot she really likes, and she thinks maybe, if they're quiet -

"Um," Erin says, and Kelly looks up. Ryan doesn't stop, and she has to push him away, smoothing her hair down like she totally wasn't doing anything. Even though Erin totally saw them, but whatever.

And Kelly doesn't care that they were interrupted. It just that, like, people could learn to knock, you know?

"Sorry," Erin says. "God, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, it's just, we're, um, ready to start filming, if you -"

"We're ready," Kelly says. It's mostly true, even though she'll probably have to redo Ryan's makeup. "Ryan, come on."

"In a sec," he says, and he doesn't even wait for Erin to leave before he kisses Kelly again, he's such a total perv. And Kelly's a _professional_ , she has things to do, and she should tell Ryan -

But they're already running late, so maybe a few more minutes won't matter.

-

_#2 & #3 - Andy and Erin_

 

"Are you -"

Erin pauses in the doorway, and tries not to look directly at Andy. Maybe it's none of her business, but she just wanted to have lunch, and he's standing in front of the refrigerator -

"Were you just kissing your hand?"

Andy looks embarrassed, she thinks, and maybe she just shouldn't have said anything. She can eat later. She's not that hungry.

She should leave.

"I wasn't -" Andy says, just as she's about to turn around, and she stops. She even tries looking at him, but that just makes _her_ blush, and - she's sure there's an explanation for this.

"It's okay," she says. "I'm just going to -"

Andy stands up, and at first, she thinks he's trying to leave, but when he reaches the door, he just stands there, holding it. And just looking at her, and - maybe he's holding the door for her?

Which is sweet. She thinks. Even if the door is propped open anyway, so he doesn't actually need to do that, but it's the thought that counts, right?

"My lady," he says, and she ducks her head. Andy's such a _gentleman_ , she doesn't understand why Dwight gives him all these dirty looks sometimes.

"Um, thank you," she says, because she can't think of anything clever to say. She doesn't have his way with words.

And when he takes her hand, she doesn't understand what he's doing, but then he lifts it, and -

Oh, okay. He's kissing her hand.

"Oh," she says, and she's about to do something, maybe (if she were braver, she'd kiss him back), when Andy laughs.

Her face doesn't fall. Really.

"Was that - was that, like, a bit?"

She wishes she were better at knowing when people in the office are joking.

"Yeah," Andy scoffs, and Erin feels stupid. Of course it was a joke. He went to Cornell, he probably dates lots of girls. Who aren't her. "Unless you didn't want it to be."

"What?"

"Nothing," he says. "Joking."

"Oh."

She should definitely leave now.

-

_#4 - Ryan and Kelly (again)_

 

"I still don't forgive you," Kelly says, and she almost means it. With Ryan standing so close, leaning into her with his hand across her waist, it's hard to stand her ground, but he needs to know -

And then he kisses her, and she forgets why they were even fighting. It isn't like the way he usually kisses her - he doesn't even use his tongue at all - and she likes it, the way it makes her feel sort of special. Like he isn't just trying to get into her pants, like he's actually sorry or whatever.

"You forgive me," he says, and smiles -

She forgives him.

"Maybe," she says, because it's not like she wants him to know he's off the hook, but she's pretty sure he sees through her, anyway. But that's part of what makes them so great together. She thinks.

Next time, she swears, she won't make it so easy.

"You're the best," he says, and she brightens a little -

(Maybe he really is sorry, this time.)

"You're still giving me a ride home, right?"

-

_#5 - Kevin_

 

"Kevin, what are you doing?"

Kevin looks up, and Kelly does not want to go into the room, at all, except she has to get the camera, and - ew. Just ew.

"Were you making out with the camera?"

He looks ashamed, at least. Not that that makes it better. Seriously, doesn't anybody in this office care about the way they act in public?

"Ryan said -"

"I don't care about what Ryan said," she says, and tries not to think that maybe Kevin wasn't the first person to kiss the camera. One of these days, she's breaking up with Ryan for good.

"I'm just so lonely."

"Whatever, this is a rental," she says, and picks up the tripod with one of the sleeves of Jim's jacket.

(Which is still totally gross, but whatever. It's his fault for leaving stuff in the office when he's not here.)


End file.
